Of Pick Up Lines And Pillow Fights
by kori hime
Summary: YuffieRiku. 30 Kisses LJ Theme 5 ano sa... hey, you know... Corny pick up lines lead to something more? Or just an angry Yuffie?


Title: Of Pick Up Lines And Pillow Fights

Author: ShinyGlorChan A.K.A. Kori Hime

Pairing: YuffieRiku

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts/Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/Kingdom Hearts 2

Theme: Theme 5; "ano sa..." ("hey, you know...")

Disclaimer: Eh, no owning of anything, not even the pick up lines because I know nothing of them and went to a website.

"Hey, you know-"

"That's so lame!" Yuffie shouted, cutting Riku off.

Riku glared at the ninja girl. "I wasn't finished!" Riku exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I bet your pick up line would have sucked. I can come up with better ones then any _guy_ could come up with!" Yuffie proclaimed as Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Try me." Riku stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited patiently for her to 'pick him up'.

Yuffie faltered for a moment. "Gimme a second..." Riku snorted, "I know a lot of 'em! I just got sort out the bad ones..."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Like any of 'em will work." He muttered.

Yuffie plopped down on the couch next to Riku. "Um... Well, the only pick up lines I know would work on girls..." Yuffie trailed off and Riku gave her an incredulous look, "Hey! I grew up with my father and he was flirt! Girls just don't use pick up lines, it's above us..."

"But you supposedly know so many..."

Yuffie glared. "Fine!" Yuffie coughed and paused, "If god made any thing better than you he kept it for him self."

Riku blinked and then burst into laughter. Yuffie punched him in the shoulder. "Like you could have done better!" She yelled indignantly as he rubbed his now sore arm.

"If you'd let me finish, yeah!" Riku yelled back as he paused for a moment, "Close your eyes."

"Oh that's _such_ a great pick u-"

"Just do it! I need something for this one to work." Riku replied.

"Oh, all right!" She reluctantly closed her eyes as she felt Riku's body weight shift off the couch and heard some shuffling around the room, "Riku...?" She asked hesitantly as she was tempted to open an eye.

A bedroom door slammed. "Don't open your eyes yet!" Riku exclaimed causing Yuffie to shut her eyes tightly to appease him as she felt the couch shift as Riku sat back down beside her. "Okay, open your eyes."

Yuffie blinked her eyes slowly and saw Riku sitting on the couch beside her, with almost nothing different. "What the hell?" She asked.

Riku pulled a rose from behind his back. "I just wanted to show this rose how incredibly beautiful you are." Riku said in a low voice as blush crept upon Yuffie's face as she was handed the rose.

Their proximity was so close if either had moved another inch closer, a kiss would be inevitable. The thought of kissing Riku sent shivers down Yuffie's back and brought more heat to her already pink cheeks.

Suddenly, Riku backed away with a grin. "So, how was _that_ for a pick up line?" Riku asked as Yuffie gaped, "I got the rose from Kairi's room since she just got some from Sora the other day."

Inside, Yuffie was boiling. She had fallen for a come on from Riku and he was not even serious! Yuffie placed the rose gently on the side table by the couch then proceeded to beat Riku with a couch cushion.

"Hey! What did I do?" He yelped as he jumped away from the crazed girl. "I just did what you asked and you get pissy with me! Sheesh." He paused for moment as he dodged another swing from the red-faced ninja. "Wait, did you take me seriously?"

Yuffie paused mid-swing. "You did!" Riku exclaimed and Yuffie hit him with the cushion, hard.

"Yeah, I did!" Yuffie cried. "Men are all jerks!"

Riku sat up on the floor rubbing his head. "Hey, I don't use pick up lines. I was just trying to impress you..." He muttered.

"Really?" Yuffie perked up.

"Yeah." He paused. "Did it work?"

Yuffie grinned and nodded. "So, wanna come over my place sometime?" Yuffie asked saucily and they both broke into laughter.

Glor: I don't know where the fuck this one came from. I make weird ones just before my deadlines... I was gonna put 'em in a bar but they have minds of their own. And Riku was a bit OoC. Aw, damn.


End file.
